The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural implements, such as planters and other wide, foldable implements towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor.
A wide range of farm implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders or planters, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the opening, and reclose the soil in a single operation. Seeds are commonly dispensed from seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. To make the seeding operation as efficient as possible, very wide swaths may be covered by extending wings on either side of a central section of the implement pulled by the tractor. Included in the wing assemblies are tool bars, row units mounted thereon, and support wheels. The wings and row units are commonly disposed in a “floating” arrangement during the planting operation, wherein hydraulic cylinders allow the implement to contact the soil with sufficient force to open the soil, dispense the seeds and close the soil. For transport, the wings may be elevated by the support wheels to disengage the row units from the ground and folded forward to reduce the width of the implement.
The central section of the implement may also contain support wheels that are extended when in a transport position. For wide implements incorporating a central section, wings, and row units of the type described above, the support wheels add complexity to the assembly and limit the available configurations of row units.